total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Drake (Blade character)
Drake is a fictional character in the Marvel Comics universe. He is the progenitor of the vampire species. A character from Blade: Trinity, Drake also known as Dracula (played by actor Dominic Purcell), is the first of the race''' Homonus Nocturni''' or vampires. In the movie Drake is awoken by vampires Danica Talos, Jarko Grimmwood, Asher Talos, and Wolfe from a Syrian ziggurat tomb. It is later made known that Drake was awoken as a part of Danica's plan to turn all of the vampire race into daywalkers and ultimately kill Blade. Drake has expressed dislike of both humans and vampires, claiming that "humans have sullied the earth with their filth" and that modern day vampires are bastard children, tainted with human blood down the generations. Nonetheless Drake fights alongside his kin. Created by the Blood God La Magra, he is one of the most powerful vampires alongside Blade. Drake upon engaging Blade in battle hints Blade toward the origin of his sword. He is also one of the strongest rivals of Blade. Also holding the ability to walk in sunlight, is which allows his first meeting with Blade in the daytime. He was an ancient Sumerian warrior-king before he abruptly withdrew from the world that he was disappointed in. He is extremely feared for his ability to kill vampires and humans alike, determined to rule or kill anything that crosses his path. Powers & Abilities Dracula is the literal first of his kind. His blood is the most potent of all vampires. Because he is the progenitor of the species, his blood is pure, free of centuries worth of selective mutation. Hannibal King described him as "like the great white shark," as he has never needed to evolve due to him being born a perfect vampiric specimen, his only genetic successor being, at least according to Drake himself, Blade. *'Shapeshifting': The books and movies describes Dracula possesses shapeshifting powers, as he able to take the form of a bat, a wolf, and Mist. Though the Night Stalkers have proven that to be false, Dracula himself however, does have shapeshifting abilities that supported by his special skeleton. In spite of this, his shapeshifting power are far inferior compared with depiction with books and movies does due to it more reminiscent with Mystique's from X-Men films. He uses this form to hide his true demonic form, as well as took other forms such as Blade, Whistler, and Dr. Vance. * Demonic Transformation: Drake's shapeshifting abilities allow him to take on a demonic form with armored skin, claws, horns and scales. He has a split jaw with extra rows of teeth and a barbed tongue identical to those of Reapers. In this form, his strength and durability reach their supposed peak, allowing him to easily overpower Blade. In this form, his voice deepens and he roars and growls like an animal. It is never explicitly stated whether this is his true form or a shape he has adapted for battle. It is possible that it is a battle form, as he reverts back to his human form when he dies, although this too is never stated. * Superhuman Strength: Drake's primordial pureblood essence along with his advanced age endows him with immense strength superior to that of the common adult pureblood and comparable to that of Jared Nomak in that he was able to overpower Blade. As a pureblood vampire, his strength far exceeded that of 10 strong men; able to shatter concrete with just his body alone. *'Immortality': Like all Vampires Dracula was immortal. But The only way he is able to sustain it is to drink the blood of humans. He is over 6,000 years old but looks in his 40's. *'Healing Factor': Like all vampires Dracula boasted regenerative abilities. *'Combat Mastery': Dracula is a master Hand to hand Combatant, and swordsman with centuries of experience. To the point were he can nearly defeat Blade in combat. Category:Blade series Category:Male Characters Category:Blade Trinity Characters